Entre cuatro paredes...muchas personas.
by Lore-chan
Summary: **CAPÍTULO FINAL**, el asesino dice el porqué lo mató...¿lo comprenderán o lo culparán?
1.

Entre cuatro paredes…muchas personas.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Primer Capítulo: "Sala de profesores"  
  
Relatado por: Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Nevazón…una gran y fastidiosa nevazón afuera, invadiendo el todo de la calle y acera y etc, etc.  
  
Nueve de la noche, ¿quién diablos puede estar a la nueve de la noche aún en el colegio?. Me irrito. Camino unos pasillos llegando hasta los pies de la escalera que da al sótano. ¿para qué ir al sótano?  
  
Odiaré por el resto de mi vida a el profesor de español por obligarme a quedar haciendo clases extras para entender más el idioma de occidente. ¡qué demonios!, siguiendo así, como voy, con suerte llego a Kyoto.  
  
Doy la vuelta, continúo a través de los pasillos 4 y 5…el 6 se aproxima por la derecha. Deseo salir de la primaria cuanto antes. Me asfixia. Espero pronto que llegue el próximo año para estar en secundaria.  
  
  
  
¡ouch!, ¡maldito pendejo con el que choqué!, ¡cómo no se dio cuenta que yo iba a doblar por esta esquina!  
  
  
  
-¿aún en la primaria, Daisuke?  
  
  
  
-…Hikari…  
  
  
  
Me levanté enseguida y ayudé a la chica de mis sueños a ponerse en pie. Deseo que la nevazón continúe.  
  
  
  
-¿qué haces por aquí, Hikari-chan?  
  
  
  
-el profesor de español me pidió unos expedientes para su clase del viernes y los estoy buscando…me dijo que estaban en la sala de profesores.  
  
  
  
-¿te acompaño?  
  
  
  
-…si quieres, aunque Takeru me está ayudando.  
  
  
  
-¿Takeru?  
  
  
  
El odioso se acercó por las espaldas de la hermana de mi ídolo: Taichi. Él debía estar donde Hikari estuviese, ¿acaso no tenía vida propia?, ¿tenía que ser la sombra de mi chica?. Baka.  
  
  
  
-vaya aún por estos alrededores, Dai'  
  
  
  
-aja – respondí de mala gana.  
  
  
  
-¿nos ayudas a buscar los cosas de Hikari?  
  
  
  
-…no lo sé, quiero irme.  
  
  
  
-¿por favor? – pidió ella y yo ahí no pude negarme.  
  
  
  
Caminamos hasta el pasillo 9, subiendo hasta el 12 y en el salón número 4 estaba la sala de profesores. El primero en entrar fue el odioso. Cuan fue nuestro susto al escucharle gritar y corriendo llegué al interior del amplio salón.  
  
  
  
-¡¿qué ocurrió?! – exclamé.  
  
  
  
-¿hermano?, ¿Taichi? – Takeru no me tomó en cuenta y miró a los dos chicos sentados sobre unas mesas - ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
  
  
-vinimos a buscarlos – Taichi respondió de lo más tranquilo.  
  
  
  
Hikari entró en presencia.  
  
  
  
-¿con el libro de clases en mano? – se percató ella.  
  
  
  
-este… - su hermano lo dejó a una distancia precisa – sólo lo veía, estaba aburrido de tanto esperar.  
  
  
  
-pudieron habernos ido a buscar – dijo Takeru.  
  
  
  
-sabíamos que llegarían hasta aquí… - sonrió Yamato.  
  
  
  
Nos quedamos todos en silencio y escuchamos sin querer unos ruidos fuera del lugar. Los cinco nos escondimos tras unos estantes donde los profesores siempre guardan las pruebas.  
  
Dos personas entraron, de negro…se acercaron sigilosas hasta la mesa en donde estábamos conversando. Parecían buscar algo, desordenaron bastante la superficie. Los papeles cayeron, uno de los sujetos se inclinó a recogerlo y Taichi salió de pronto.  
  
  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
  
  
La susodicha tan sólo atino a gritar, como también el o la acompañante.  
  
  
  
-¿Mimi?  
  
  
  
Ahora Yamato también estaba levantado.  
  
  
  
-¿ustedes? – preguntaron al unísono ambas chicas ya descubiertas - ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
  
  
-…es la pregunta que nos estamos haciendo nosotros… - contestaron Yamato y Taichi; y Takeru, Hikari y yo, mirábamos sin entender el porqué todos éstos estaban en la primaria.  
  
  
  
Más sorpresas, para nuestra sorpresa (valga la redundancia ^^), la puerta de sala de profesores se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Miyako, Koushirou y Ken Ishijouji…más atrás estaba Jyou con una linterna.  
  
  
  
-hey! - exclamé…ya sin entender nada de nada - ¿hay reunión o qué?…o acaso ¿se les perdió algo?, ¿buscan algo?  
  
  
  
En total 11 personas metidas en cuatro paredes, afuera una nevazón, y acá adentro todo enredado. Aunque lo único que quiero son dos cosas: respuestas e irme a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Tenía este fic hace algunos meses, una idea rondando mi cabeza, rebotando una y otra vez…pidiendo un regreso y el ser terminada al menos el primer capítulo…y no me pude negar.  
  
Sé que tengo otras historias dando qué hablar y pidiendo a gritos continuaciones y fin y más fin…pero…nuevas ideas se apoderaron de mí al ver este olvidado fic.  
  
Trataré (ésta vez sí), de terminarlo pronto.  
  
  
  
Un besito a todos…y..porfis ¡dejen review! ^_______~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lore-chan* 


	2. 

Entre cuatro paredes…muchas personas.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Segundo Capítulo: " ¿Quién fue? "  
  
Relatado por: la autora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos lo presentes se miraron entre sí. La tenue luz hacía ver todo muy tétrico y el asombro entremezclado con un miedo general producido de la nada, se apoderó de los once chicos dentro de las cuatro paredes del salón de profesores.  
  
  
  
-¿Van a responder o no? – Daisuke rompió la expectación con su singular rostro.  
  
  
  
-…sí – Hikari habló - …ya es normal el que mi hermano y Yamato estén , pero ¿Jou, Koushirou, Sora y los demás?, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
  
  
Las respuestas de todos se mezclaron formando un murmullo molesto.  
  
  
  
-¡es simple! – gritó Motomiya - ¡de a uno!  
  
  
  
-…vine a conversar con el profesor de español, él también me hace clases en la secundaria – dijo Jou.  
  
  
  
-…yo también… - Mimi levantó levemente la mano.  
  
  
  
-y yo… - Sora, Koushirou y el resto se unieron.  
  
  
  
-…pero – interrumpió Taichi - ¿por qué tú Sora y Mimi entraron tan sigilosas?, si tan sólo iban a conversar con el profesor. Y Jou, Koushirou, Miyako y Ken , ¿por qué con linternas?…además el Sr. Anzen, profesor de español, se retiró durante la jornada intermedia.  
  
  
  
Nuevas miradas se cruzaron.  
  
  
  
-…pero – Takeru se introdujo al círculo que se había formado - …tu Taichi y mi hermano, ¿por qué estaban en este lugar?, si podían habernos ido a buscar…  
  
  
  
-queríamos conversar con la profesora de matemáticas… - respondió Yamato.  
  
  
  
-…pero ella también se retiró durante la jornada intermedia – comentó Hikari.  
  
  
  
-Bueno – dijo Mimi – mejor nos vamos todos, ningún profesor está….nadie hablará con nadie.  
  
  
  
La chica de cabello rosa caminó con decisión rodeando una mesa.  
  
  
  
-…¿así de simple?, o sea ¿sólo a eso vinieron? – Daisuke no se conformaba.  
  
  
  
Todos lo miraron como pidiendo dejar el tema hasta ahí. Mimi se pronto cayó al piso y un grito inundó el salón. Los 10 chicos se acercaron interrogantes.  
  
  
  
-¡miren! – exclamó Tachikawa apuntando un cuerpo inerte bajo su pierna izquierda.  
  
  
  
Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos, blancos…era el cuerpo del profesor de español, boca abajo a la esquina de una gran mesa donde los docentes se juntaban a conversar. La chica trigueña se levantó asustada colocándose a espaldas del Izumi.  
  
  
  
-…creo – la voz de Daisuke temblaba - …creo…saber…el po-porqué están todos aquí – les observó y ellos a él - ¿quién fue?  
  
  
  
22 ojos se esquivaron a la oscuridad del lugar. ¿qué había pasado?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Los capítulos no son largos, porque meter mucho diálogo y detalles tarda. Tenía ganas de un fic de misterio. Vale la idea no es tan original, lo sé. Pero cada historia varía según quien escriba (no estoy diciendo que mi fic vaya a ser Wow que fic!!!), pero por ejemplo…no es lo mismo un Koukari escrito por …veamos…Ariadna (Hola Ariadna, disculpa pero mi correo está malo ^^, Sorry) y uno escrito por Athenea…ambas son excelentes escritoras, pero varían su forma de narrar.  
  
  
  
Un review…por favor….dejenme un review!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lore-chan* 


	3. 

Entre cuatro paredes…muchas personas.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Tercer Capítulo: "Pudo hacer sido cualquiera …"  
  
Relatado por: Kido Jou  
  
  
  
  
  
Estábamos los once circundando el cuerpo del profesor de español.  
  
Todos hablaban, discutían a voces. Todos se apuntaban como culpables o inocentes.  
  
Los gritos iban cada vez en aumento y no era agradable para nadie el tener que escucharlos vociferar preocupados, tristes, nerviosos…todo entremezclado haciéndome temblar, tratando de encontrar una solución.  
  
  
  
-¡…entonces Taichi fue! – gritó Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Y Taichi devolvió su respuesta enfurecido.  
  
  
  
-deja de llorar…Mimi – Sora la abrazaba y mi amiga casi sacándome de quicio.  
  
  
  
Fue en un momento en el cual comenzaron a decir cosas hirientes entre si, en las cuales salió a relucir el terminado noviazgo entre Hikari y Ken y Miyako alardeando que era mentira y Daisuke recriminando a Takeru. Y las palabras se devolvían entre unos y otros y que Yamato era esto y que Sora con Taichi lo otro…  
  
  
  
-¡cállense todos! – grité golpeando una mesa – ¡así nada se arreglará!, ¡estamos demasiado nerviosos!, ¡ya basta!, ¡¿está bien?!  
  
  
  
En menos de un segundo los elegidos guardaron silencio, ni Mimi sollozaba, nadie respiraba, todo me miraban cabizbajos. Suspiré botando cualquier miedo que se mantuviese aún aquí dentro y me senté en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-aquí, como todos ya vieron ocurrió algo. Y por lo visto nadie es culpable o al menos eso quieren hacer ver. Cada uno y mientras los demás se callan dirán el porqué están aquí. ¿está bien?  
  
  
  
Hubo un sí unísono y despacio.  
  
  
  
-Taichi, Yamato – dije – por lo que oí gritar ustedes fueron los primeros que estaban en la sala de profesores.  
  
  
  
-sí, pero era porque vinimos a recoger a nuestros hermanos… - respondió el moreno – además Yamato había llegado antes que yo.  
  
  
  
-mi ensayo fue cancelado, y me vine más temprano…Takeru me dijo que lo viniera a recoger porque quería que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas.  
  
  
  
-…necesitaba una nueva camiseta para jugar basketball – se defendió enseguida el Takaishi.  
  
  
  
-y ¿Taichi dónde estaba antes de encontrar a Yamato? – preguntó Ken.  
  
  
  
-yo estaba en el baño, había estado jugando football durante la tarde y llegué a beber algo de agua.  
  
  
  
-pero, ¿dónde se encontraron tú y Yamato?  
  
  
  
-en las escaleras que dan al subterráneo – respondió Ishida – yo iba subiendo cuando me encontré con él que al parecer iba a bajar.  
  
  
  
-¿qué hacías en el subterráneo? – curioseé.  
  
  
  
-días antes, también había venido a buscar a Takeru y por accidente un lapicero se me cayó hacia el subterráneo, como no encontraba a mi hermano, lo fui a buscar…  
  
  
  
-¿lo encontraste? – preguntó Koushirou.  
  
  
  
-sí, aquí está – mostró él un fino lápiz de tintero con la punta doblada.  
  
  
  
-¿cuando llegaron a la salón de profesores?  
  
  
  
-luego de encontrarme con Yamato – habló Taichi – pasamos por fuera de la sala y nos dimos cuenta que estaba abierta y entramos, ambos teníamos curiosidad por saber las calificaciones de nuestros hermanos.  
  
  
  
-eso es cierto… - interrumpió Hikari - …yo lo vi y Takeru y Daisuke también, con el libro en sus manos.  
  
  
  
-al estar dentro, ¿no se percataron del cuerpo? – me extrañé yo, ya que para llegar hasta el libro que ellos habían dicho que querían ver, se necesitaba rodear la mesa en donde Mimi encontró al profesor muerto - ¿seguros?  
  
  
  
-estaba oscuro – defendieron los dos – como ahora…las luces no prendían, así que no nos dimos cuenta.  
  
  
  
-Mimi debió caer para el cuerpo, sino fuese por ese motivo nos hubiéramos ido todos sin darnos cuenta de nada – dijo Daisuke.  
  
  
  
-…esta bien…por el momento, entonces Taichi y Yamato parecen no ser los culpables. Pero ¿quiénes llegaron luego? – pregunté – yo llegué de los últimos…  
  
  
  
-fueron Mimi y Sora – las apuntó Takeru.  
  
  
  
-¿qué hacían ustedes dos aquí? – interrogó Koushirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Hora : 11.15 p.m.  
  
Estado: aún puedo sobrevivir unas cuantas horas más ^_^  
  
Opinión: odio por sobre todas la cosas los porotos y no me gusta tener que salir a éstas horas a recoger ropa húmeda.  
  
Opinión acerca del fic: Pudo haber estado mejor, pero al parecer las ideas se las llevo otra historia que estoy preparando. A través de cada capítulo, el cual será relatado por cada elegido, daré pistas…si desean elegir un asesino…aquí Lore-chan recibe ideas.  
  
Petición a los lectores: ¡¡Déjenme un review!!, ¡porfa!  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¡Quiero los derechos sobre Koushirou, Yamato, Taichi, Takeru, Jou y Ken Ishijouji!!  
  
(Digimon le pertenece a la Toei )  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan* 


	4. 

Entre cuatro paredes…muchas personas.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuarto Capítulo: "¿Mimi o Sora?"  
  
Relatado por: Ishida Yamato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todas las miradas apuntaron a Mimi y Sora. Ambas habían llegado muy misteriosas, vestidas de negro y con linternas. Por un momento pensé: "claro, ¿cómo no haberlo pensado antes…?, fueron ellas" . pero, quizá, había algo que vinieron a hacer y era de suponer que más de alguno quería saberlo.  
  
Jou las miró esperando una respuesta. Los minutos pasaban y ninguna se animaba a responder.  
  
  
  
-…¿entonces? – Taichi se apoyó en una mesa.  
  
  
  
-bueno… - Sora titubeó – nosotras…vinimos para…¿cómo decirlo?  
  
  
  
-fácil, sólo díganlo, si no son culpables no tienen porqué temer – dijo Daisuke y Miyako asintió con Ken y yo.  
  
  
  
-el profesor Anzen nos reprobó en español – murmuró Mimi.  
  
  
  
-¿y? – pregunté.  
  
  
  
-ayer nos pusimos de acuerdo con Mimi – habló Sora – para borrarla, si reprobamos español, repetimos el año.  
  
  
  
-¿no creen que el Profesor se daría cuenta al colocarlas en las hojas de notas? – dijo Ken  
  
  
  
-teníamos que correr el riesgo.  
  
  
  
-¿tienen alguna prueba de ello? – sonsaqué.  
  
  
  
-pues… - mis amigas se miraron entre sí.  
  
  
  
-¿no tienen? – ante ello de Takeru, los nervios en ambas aumentaron.  
  
  
  
-Llegamos después de todos ustedes, necesitamos mínimo algunos minutos para cometerlo e irnos… - se defendió la pelirroja - …además ¿habría una forma rápida con la cual no se dejase ni un rastro?…no fuimos…  
  
  
  
-¿qué tal envenenarle su café? – propuso Koushirou.  
  
  
  
Todos volteamos hacia él que se mantenía muy interesado en una taza.  
  
  
  
-si se fijan bien el agua oscura tiene polvos blancos que aún no se han disuelto por completo.  
  
  
  
-déjenme ver… - Jou se acercó y lo examinó – pudieron perfectamente traerle esta taza de café e irse de inmediato…¿no creen?  
  
  
  
-pero…Jou – dijo Mimi.  
  
  
  
-y ahora volver para corroborar que todo hubiese salido a la perfección, con la excusa de que las iba a reprobar en su ramo – terminé yo.  
  
  
  
-jamás me lo pensé de Mimi – chilló Miyako – ni de Sora.  
  
  
  
-¡no sean bobos!  
  
  
  
Sora alcanzó el libro de clases, lo abrió en cierta hoja y lo mostró a los demás…  
  
  
  
-¡ven! …tengo un 2.2 y un 1.5 y si revisamos el libro de clases del segundo de secundaria que es donde Mimi va… - ella revisó rápidamente un estante y lo encontró – ven…Mimi tiene un 3.9 y un 3.1 ¿ahora qué piensan?  
  
  
  
-pienso – dijo Taichi – que tienen peores notas que yo y que de seguro repiten… - un golpe en la cabeza le llegó al Yagami por bromear con algo tan serio por parte mía.  
  
  
  
-¡hey!, ¡baka!  
  
  
  
-¡esto es grave y tu con tus estúpidas bromas!  
  
  
  
-lo lamento sí…estamos muy tensos…  
  
  
  
Daisuke se acercó a mi amigo y le apuntó el cuerpo sin vida del profesor.  
  
  
  
-creo que por 'eso' estamos tan tensos, Tai.  
  
  
  
Al parecer el interrogatorio a Mimi y Sora concluyó. Todos comenzaron a murmurarse cosas…la mayoría ya le creía a las chicas. Pero aún faltaban por ser interrogados Miyako, Ken , Koushirou y el mismo Jou que hasta hace poco era el que hacía las preguntas.  
  
  
  
-¡oigan! – les exclamé – y qué no le vamos a preguntar nada a los restantes, ellos también llegaron…  
  
  
  
-Yo me encontré con Miyako y Ken en la entrada - dijo Jou – Koushirou apareció después.  
  
  
  
-¿Miyako y Ken? – se extrañó en voz baja Hikari, aunque yo la escuché.  
  
  
  
-nohacíamosnadamalo, ok? – las palabras se juntaron para la de lentes.  
  
  
  
-ambos se estaban besando… - susurró Daisuke a Takeru.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo? – me dirigí a ellos ya que no les había oído muy bien.  
  
  
  
-que Ken y Miyako se estaban besando.  
  
  
  
Hikari bajó su cabeza.  
  
  
  
-¿son novios? – curioseó Mimi.  
  
  
  
-¡Mimi!  
  
  
  
-lo lamento, sólo quería saber.  
  
  
  
-¡ya basta de incoherencias!, se supone que esto es delicado y todos bromean y dicen cosas sin sentido – Jou sonaba bastante enojado – además ¿dónde los viste tú Daisuke?, porque desde ningún pasillo se puede ver la entrada de la primaria…  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
  
  
Hora: 22.36  
  
Estado: con sueño…a pesar de ser temprano el sueño se apodera de mi, mañana hay clases. @__@  
  
Opinión: ¡¿cómo es posible que puedan hacer clases con una lluvia tan torrencial como esta en Chile?!  
  
Opinión acerca del Fic: EL FINAL SE ACERCA…una "metida de patas" (como se diría aquí en Chile) y ya el culpable se delató…jiji. ¿ya saben quién es?, ¡Yo sí, Yo sí! Jeje.  
  
Petición a los lectores: ¿Quién dijo review?, ¿quién?, yo!! Un review porfis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* L o r e – c h a n *  
  
(Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	5. 

Entre cuatro paredes.muchas personas.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Quinta Parte: "Fui Yo". Relatado por: El asesino.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué me miran?  
  
.¿me descubrieron acaso?, ¿cómo poder explicarles cómo fueron las cosas?.¿a dónde iré a parar si soy menor de edad?.  
  
  
  
-dinos la verdad - dijo Tai acercándose.  
  
Llamarán a la policía y ellos.¿qué me harán ellos?  
  
-¿qué verdad?, ¡no hice nada! - exclamé asustado.  
  
-eras la única persona que estaba en la primaria - recordó Takeru.  
  
-¿y qué tiene que ver eso?  
  
-además.¿cómo pudiste ver a Miyako y Ken?, los pasillos están con ventanales hacia las canchas de deporte, no a la entrada.  
  
-yo, estaba afuera, en esos momentos.  
  
-¿seguro?  
  
Tenía sus miradas clavadas en mi.  
  
-.el profesor te castigó.¿verdad? - dijo Hikari.  
  
-¡no tiene nada que ver!, por favor créanme - no quería decirles, prefería seguir haciéndome el inocente.  
  
-nadie fue ¿entonces? - preguntó Yamato volteándose al cuerpo del maldito.  
  
-si nos lo dices, lo mantendremos en secreto - dijo Jou y todos le observaron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿cómo dices? - preguntaron Sora y Taichi.  
  
-somos amigos.nadie dirá nada.  
  
-entonces vamonos - propuso Mimi - si no se le acusará a nadie, dejemos todo como está.  
  
-nos descubrirán - dijo Koushirou y mi esperanza de contarles se esfumó.  
  
-¿por qué?.  
  
-hemos tocado demasiadas cosas.  
  
-las borraremos - Ken habló con voz fuerte - aquí todos somos amigos, nos apoyamos mutuamente incluso en casos como estos.  
  
-bien - Jou dijo - ahora, la pregunta que hemos hecho miles de veces y por favor que lo diga quien o quienes fueron.  
  
  
  
Silencio.  
  
Demasiado silencio. Y ya nadie se miraba.  
  
¿sería correcto?, dijeron que nadie diría nada.  
  
Tengo mucho miedo, no pensé que todo acabara de este modo.  
  
Caminé hasta el centro de un círculo que se formaba inconscientemente por todos, levantaron la mirada, asombrados.respiré profundo, lo había hecho y estaba asfixiando el seguir escondiéndolo.  
  
-Fui yo.  
  
Tras largos segundos de murmuraciones de me acercó Jou, colocó su mano despacio en mi hombro y la segunda pregunta vino sin más.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
Suspiré alzando mi cabeza, no la iba a bajar en estos momentos, aunque hubiese sido lo más lógico.  
  
-él.mis padres - comencé - .ellos se separaron el año pasado.mi madre comenzó a salir con un tipo.yo no sabía quien era hasta hace una semana, era el profesor. Ese maldito provocó que mi padre se intentara suicidar 2 veces, sin lograrlo.  
  
-¿lo mataste por eso?  
  
-yo sólo quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería matarlo.en serio. Le puse unas pastillas que mi madre usa para dormir, mezcladas con unos calmantes y otros.  
  
-fabricaste una bomba de analgésicos. - murmuró Jou.  
  
-cuando él me regañó y me hizo quedar a componer una estúpida canción es español, lo pensé y dije que hoy lo haría le fui a entregar la composición y de paso le eché esas cosas a su café, luego fui hasta el salón a recoger mis cosas, pero volví a la sala de profesores y lo encontré tirado en el suelo.yo pensé que estaba desmayado y no me importó, fue ahí cuando vi por las cortinas semi abiertas a Ken y Miyako. Después me encontré con Hikari y ella debía venir a la sala de profesores, me ofrecí a acompañarla para que no sospechara.  
  
Más silencio.  
  
-¿me acusarán con la policía? - pregunté nervioso.  
  
-no - respondieron todos en seguida.  
  
-como dijo Ken, somos amigos, fue un error, un grave error, pero error al fin y al cabo. - dijo Taichi.  
  
-prometan que no dirán nada de lo ocurrido aquí - Yamato levantó su mano esperando a que los otros hicieran lo mismo.  
  
Y de a poco cada uno de los presentes le seguió en el gesto, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a mis amigos hacer eso por mi.  
  
-limpiaremos todo, cada lugar que hemos tocado, pisado. - dijo Jou - .luego nos iremos y nada pasó aquí, es una promesa.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-es un secreto entre estas cuatro paredes.por Daisuke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* FIN *  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
El fin, es el fin.no les gustó, ¿verdad?, yo no quedé conforme.sorry!! ¿a algunos les gustó?, ¡¡¡qué rico!!!  
  
Gracias por seguir la historia.  
  
  
  
* L O R E - C H A N * (todos los derecho reservados) 


End file.
